


Wait, you want me to be God?

by IconicLonelyness



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angels, Death, Demons, F/F, F/M, Fantasy, Ghosts, God and Lucifer are high-key BFFs, Help, How Do I Tag, Humans, I changed religon, I don't know, M/M, Multi, Murder, Original Character(s), Original work - Freeform, Other, Vampires, Violence, Werewolves, What am I doing, Witches, can't stop me, first work I guess, gay people, nonbinary charaters, this is new, trans people
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:35:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29101122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IconicLonelyness/pseuds/IconicLonelyness
Summary: God is dying, Lucifer doesn't know what to do, the Creator hasn't shown up, and a human doesn't know what to do when they are roped into a group that claims one is an angel, another is a demon, the third is a reaper of Death and are arguing on whether or not the chicken came before the egg. This is going to be a long ride.





	Wait, you want me to be God?

Many do not know of the things that lurk under, above, and among them while they live their lives of poor ignorance. Angels, Demons, Werewolves, and many more inhuman creatures exist and live among the Humans that populate the planet Earth. These creatures were here before the beginnings of Humanity, before the garden of Eden that introduced the Humans to the Earth. Before the planet was corrupted by greed and filth. They hid from these diseased Humans in an attempt to shield themselves from becoming evil like them. Angels managed to escape to the heavens with very few marks on their souls as well as Fairies, who hid in the leaves of the trees that birthed them. Demons, however, were not as lucky, as their souls were completely darkened with the stains of Humans. Werewolves, Vampires, and, Witches were not as cursed as the Demons, but were still heavily affected by the darkness of the Humans. They were forced to change their nature in order to survive in the New World, they had to be more vicious than they were before Humans completely dominated the New World. The new order of this New World was kill or be killed.

Even so, as time went on and Humans achieved greater intelligence and technological advancements, more creatures became better at hiding in plain sight alongside the Humans and continuing the lives they were told about by their ancestors. Angels feared going to the surface, but always went down when commanded by their God to complete tasks given to them. Demons had no qualms about wandering the surface as they already had souls that were corrupted beyond repair. The Humans were none the wiser as they walked among magical creatures that existed long before they did.

Earth’s God and Lucifer were on terms that commanded the flow of the planet and all its inhabitants. They both merely tolerated each other’s presence in the beginning, but farther down the road of time they eventually realized that there were multiple reasons they both existed and the rocky road to understanding opened on both sides. After many Eras, God and Lucifer had reached a point in their relationship where they realized that one balanced the other, and without the other, Life on the planet Earth would be disrupted and would fall into an abyss of fire and ice where everything would be destroyed. 

Unlike the Humans believe, God did not create everything everywhere, rather, they also suddenly existed. They did not know in the beginning why they were made, they did not even know how they were made. They just knew that suddenly they had conscious, and when they first looked around the empty space they were floating in, they found there was another being near them. It was Lucifer, who had also found themselves to suddenly have conscious with no understanding of why they were created. They just knew they detested the forever empty space around them, and they were pleased to see another being floating in the empty. During Lucifer’s effort to float closer to God, a flash of yellow blinded both beings for a few minutes, and when they regained their sight, they saw an amorphous yellow being in between them. 

“Hello, we are your Creator.” A soft, airy voice with a deep, heavy undertone came from the flowing being.

“Why? What is my purpose?” Asked God, whose voice was flat and void of any emotion.

“Your purpose will be revealed in due time, along with yours,” the Creator’s dual toned voice added towards Lucifer, “We will provide you a planet, and you will have all knowledge of this planet and its inhabitants. You will each control different parts of this planet, one will rule the land of the righteous and pure while the other will rule the land of the corrupted and wrongdoers.”

“Who will we be ruling?” Asked Lucifer, whose voice was a deeper tone than God’s and had a strongly confused tone.

“You will know when it is time.” Replied the Creator.

Lucifer did not appreciate this answer, and glared at the Creator while God just nodded and accepted this ‘answer’ at face value. Lucifer did not accept this and whipped around to God,

“You really accept this ‘answer’?”

“I could not know better, this is our Creator, who would gain very little by playing tricks on us.” Replied God simply, which only caused Lucifer’s anger to rise.

“Then you do not possess the ability to doubt, which does make you a rather unintelligent creature,” Jabbed Lucifer, who then turned to the Creator, “Why create us other than for your entertainment?”

“It is not for our entertainment, it is simply for the opportunity to create a world where we rarely intervene. It is not for us, but for you,” the Creator explained. They then looked at both God and Lucifer, “We are afraid that we have to take our leave now, we leave the fate of this planet in your hands now."

With another yellow flash, the Creator disappeared. This time, though, the yellow flash had also brought along the planet they were to rule over. A beautiful blue planet with one large area of green was where they felt their cores being pulled to. This planet, they knew, was the planet they were to watch over.

This encounter was millions of years ago, and much has changed from then. Lucifer and God have become much closer and they have been through much together. They never bothered to correct the Humans, they would find out eventually anyways. With all the years these beings spent together, they never feared for their lives, even when their subordinates had come running to them, fearing the new creatures on the surface. The Humans that they knew were going to eventually show up, that both knew were going to completely dominate the surface of their planet.

The thing that was happening now, however, was the first time that Lucifer had feared for God. For God had gotten sick, something unheard of, and they had not begun to get better. This in itself was concerning, but what made Lucifer pace for hours and even try to contact the Creator was the fact that neither knew this was going to happen. Neither knew about anything that was happening to God.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work here, and I have no idea what I am doing. Please let me know if it is bad or good.


End file.
